


Picking Up

by knitekat



Series: Picking Up [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: First Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Anomaly Project reunites ex-lovers SIr James Lester and Captain Tom Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madcatt82](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=madcatt82).



> Thanks go to Lukadreaming for the beta.

Lester read the report again, a soft smile appearing on his face as he reached a certain part.

“I can imagine which bit you're reading.”

Lester paused for a split second before he glanced up at his visitor. “Captain Ryan? Did you want something?”

A look of pain flashed across Ryan's face before he schooled his features into blankness. “No sir. I was just checking if there was anything else you needed.” He paused for a moment before sighing softly as Lester's head remained bent over the report. “I can see you're busy, sir. I'll leave you to get on.”

“Stop!” Lester sighed heavily before running a hand through his hair. “I didn't realise you'd been assigned to this project.”

Ryan didn't turn around, his hand seemingly frozen on the door. “Would you have asked for someone else?”

“God no, Tom.” Lester closed his eyes at that slip. “I've read your record, you've done well for yourself.” His words took on a slight bitterness. “Special Forces was always your dream.”

Ryan spun around before crossing the distance back to Lester's desk in a few strides. His hand reached out before dropping back to his side. “I'm sorry, James.” He attempted a lighter tone, “You're not done badly either. I mean, Sir James. It's quite an achievement.”

Lester nodded, “It's not your fault. We both knew it wouldn't work out.”

“Not if I wanted to be a soldier.”

“And I told you to follow your dream.” Lester gave Ryan a small smile, “How's your life been?”

Ryan shrugged, “It's easier now the ban's been lifted.”

“True. No one cares who you're shagging now.”

Ryan shuffled his feet. “I met a girl. I... we had a kid.”

“Oh?”

“We're not together any more. She found out I was gay and... I don't see Emma now. She'll be 12 next week.”

Lester reached out and squeezed Ryan's hand. “Sorry.”

“Not your fault. What about you?”

Lester shrugged. “I'm married with three children.”

“Oh.” Ryan tried to pull his hand free. “I'll go.”

“I'm still gay, Tom. Liz knows that, she always has. We both got what we wanted.”

Ryan stared at the hand holding his own. “James? What do we do now?”

“What do you want to do?”

Ryan scuffed his feet. “I'd like to try again.”

“Picking up from where we left off?” Lester quirked an eyebrow. “What would a hunk like you want with a pen-pusher like me?”

“Who else would rescue me from horrible creepy spiders?” Ryan swallowed before adding, “I never forgot you, James. Never.”

“I never forgot you either,” James sighed. “They do say you never get over your first love.”

“Well they, whoever they are, are right. I want you.”

James quirked his eyebrow again. “Are you sure, Tom?”

Ryan nodded. “I'm sure. I should never have let you go.”

Lester grinned as he tugged Ryan down for a kiss. It was soft and searching as they reacquainted themselves with the feel of the other. “I never could say no to you.”


End file.
